


Firecracker

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Hyukjae is an Alpha and Donghae is an Omega, and they break all the rules.





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some of my old works from AFF to AO3.

Donghae is...

Not at all like Heechul, who wields his Orient like a beautiful sharp knife hidden behind alluring eyes and secretive smiles. Or like Ryeowook whose soft words and sweet demure are the embodiment of good breeding and tradition, and definitely not like Zhoumi, who openly flaunts his Orient and wears it as a brand.

Donghae is simply maddening. Upon a first glance Donghae is shy and quiet and awkward in his own skin, but the Donghae he came to know behind that mask is a vibrant colorful whirlwind that sweeps everything up in his path and leave behind total destruction. He carefully treads the line between rebellion and total submission, and when he does step over the line everybody excused him because he’s Donghae, he doesn’t mean to. Except he does.

Wherein Heechul command attention with every word, Donghae demands it with a petulant curve of his lips and the swaying of his hip. He’s beautiful and he knows it, and every Beta and Alpha would line up for a chance to collar him but Donghae only want Hyukjae and Hyukjae feels that privilege with every kiss and touch they exchanged.

Donghae is an Omega but the Omega is not him. He wants to be pampered and to be love and to be treated like the most precious treasure but Omega shouldn’t have any want. They live and serve by the discretion of their Alpha and Donghae? Well, he simply doesn’t care. He’ll kneel in public for Hyukjae but not because he’s Donghae’s Alpha but because he’s Hyukjae and he’ll wear Hyukjae’s collar but only of his own choosing.

Donghae will sit in Hyukjae’s lap and Hyukjae will hand feed him food, and people will comment what a lovely Omega Hyukjae got and they’ll reach over and try to pat his head and Donghae will turned around and snarl at them. Because, Donghae is shameless in his love for Hyukjae and will openly show his affection to the world but he won’t be touch by strangers, by people that is certainly not Hyukjae. You can only touch him if you have his permission and him being an Omega is definitely not a free pass to touch him.

When Donghae’s less than compliant nature get out of hand and upset the order established a thousand of years ago, everybody expect Hyukjae to put Donghae in his place. And Hyukjae, with his whip in hand, will punish him in public and Donghae will cry with every lash on his back but Hyukjae’s strike will never falter. Afterward, Donghae will be a weeping mess and Hyukjae will bend down and pick him up. He’ll take him home and lay him gently on their bed. He’ll kiss every cuts he had made and whisper “sorry, sorry” onto Donghae’s skin. Hyukjae will take him into his arms and tell Donghae he loves him and Donghae will tremble and sigh and say, I know.

Everything Donghae does and everything that he choose to be, Hyukjae loves him for it because Hyukjae doesn’t want an Omega, he wants Donghae. Donghae may wear Hyukjae’s collar and in society’s eyes Donghae belong to Hyukjae but in the privacy of their bedroom, they both know that the leash is on the other end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different writing style than I'm used to but I like it mostly because it isn't about plot and it's a relationship study fic I wanted to explore eunhae's relationship set in a world where they're suppose to be on unequal ground because one is an Alpha and the other is an Omega. The majority of the world's population is 90% betas, 6% omega, and 4% alpha which is why Hyukjae has such a high status though it's not just that but also basic society's view on the important of Alpha too. EunHae is a strange alpha/omega pairing haha which work for the both of them since Donghae is such a brat that most Alpha would end up disciplining him a lot and Hyukjae isn't all dominant and stuff (technically, he will dom the hell out of you if he wish so, he just doesn't want to but Donghae like to pick a fight with Hyukjae just so he can see that side... like I said Donghae's a brat).


End file.
